This invention relates generally to temperature control devices, more particularly a temperature control device in a disposable covering for medical applications and as an insert worn under existing clothing.
Peri-operative or peri-trauma hypothermia can have serious side effects for any patient. Negative effects include a decrease in cardiovascular stability, an increase in oxygen consumption, and a decrease in resistance to infection. The benefits of maintaining normothermia are well documented. Four recent publications are as follows:
Frank, S. M. et al.; Perioperative Maintenance of Normothermia Reduces the Incidence of Morbid Cardiac Events. JAMA, 14:277, 11271-1134, April, 1997.
Cheney, F. W.; Should Normothermia be Maintained During Major Surgery? JAMA, 14:277, 1165-1166, April, 1997.
Kurz, A.; Perioperative Normothermia to Reduce the Incidence of Surgerical-Wound Infection and Shorten Hospitalization. New England Journal of Medicine, 19:334, 1209-1213, May 1996.
Sessler, D.; Mild Perioperative Hypothermia. New England Journal of Medicine, 24:336, June 1997.
Many methods have been used to warm peri-operative and peri-trauma patients including heat lamps, water mattresses, warmed hospital blankets and warm air blowers. These have been frequently proven to be impractical under usual operating constraints.
A warm air heated blanket system is sold by Augustine Medical, Inc. under the name Bair Hugger(trademark) Patient Warming System. This system is effective but requires large non-portable equipment such as a heavy heater/blower system that in many instances is impractical in confined hospital spaces. Also, this system is not desirable for patients with open wounds because the blower system can circulate germs.
A less common rewarming technique is the use of a water circulating mattress. The equipment is heavy, complex, expensive, and may leak. This large non-portable equipment is unusable by paramedic rescue units or in an emergency room, where they are often most needed.
The most common method of treating hypothermia, heated hospital blankets, requires six or more applications before reaching nanothermia. The small amount of heat retained by a cotton blanket quickly dissipates thereby requiring the patients to warm themselves. Although warm blankets are simple and safe, they are inconvenient and time consuming for the nursing staff because laundering and sanitizing of the cotton blankets is necessary.
Another blanket system, West U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,026, supplies current through wires encapsulated between two thin sheets of plastic film. This film is attached to a non-woven polypropylene base fabric by use of stitching or adhesives. The temperature is regulated and provides a method of maintaining a constant temperature. However, this system is heavy, many of the components are expensive and disposed after one use, and the system to conduct current through use of wires between plastic film is disadvantageous because the film-wire combination needs to be affixed to the blanket through either adhesives or stitching. This system is costly and improbable to produce blankets of varied sizes and configurations.
It is desirable to provide a system for warming patients which overcomes one or more of the above described disadvantages.
It is an object of this invention to provide a reusable, thermal warming device for use in hospitals, and in emergency situations, as well as within clothing.
Another object of this invention is the ability to quickly place the thermal warming device within a disposable covering for use in hospitals and in emergencies.
Another object of this invention is to produce heating elements of varied sizes and configurations.
Another object of this invention is to make reusable the heater element of the thermal warming device.
Another object of this invention to provide a portable direct current power source to be connected to the thermal warming device.
Another object of this invention is to use reusable component parts of a temperature regulating unit and of a power supply source.
Another object of this invention is to make use of a cost effective and efficient means to insert the heater element into blankets and under existing articles of clothing without use of adhesives or stitching.
Another object of this invention is to provide an environmentally friendly method of affixing circuitry to a blanket and to clothing.
Another object of this invention is to quickly heat the element.
Another object of this invention is to provide an safe and efficient method of heating a body or surface.
These, and other objects and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent as the same becomes better understood from the Detailed Description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.